


Make Me Feel Alive

by FuckYeahLuPone



Series: Anything Goes [1]
Category: Hollywood (TV 2020)
Genre: 1940s, Beta Read, Could it be Love?, Drama & Romance, Dream World, Dreams, F/M, Falling In Love, Golden Age Hollywood, Hollywood, Hot, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexy, Sexy Times, dreamland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckYeahLuPone/pseuds/FuckYeahLuPone
Summary: "Tonight you take care of mama, tomorrow she takes care of you..."
Relationships: Avis Amberg/Jack Castello
Series: Anything Goes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797604
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	Make Me Feel Alive

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story of my Avis&Jack One Shot Collection! I don't know how many it'll be yet, but there are going to be a couple😉 THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNING!!!!

_"Tonight you take care of mama, tomorrow she takes care of you..."_

Those words were repeating in his mind as he sat next to her in the car. Her husband was the head of Ace Studios. Jack still couldn’t believe it.

Avis pulled into the driveway of her house. He'd only ever seen mansions like this in the movies, never in real life.

“Here we are!” she said calmly. Jack got out of the car and followed her inside after she unlocked the gigantic front door. He stood in awe in the hallway, 

“This is amazing!” 

“Why, thank you, Jack. We bought it right after my husband became studio head… so long ago” Avis barely whispered the last three words. “How about a drink?!” she said as she snapped out of her thoughts.

Jack just nodded.

After she poured them a drink, she sat down on the couch. Throwing one leg over the other, she let the skirt of her purple dress hike up so that Jack could see the exposed skin above her stockings. 

He swallowed thickly, taking a sip of his martini. 

Avis knew that he saw and smiled at Jack's reaction before she took a sip of her drink as well.

“So, Jack, are you really sure you want to do that screen test tomorrow?” she asked him without much emotion.

“Oh yes, definitely! I’ve been waiting for an opportunity like this almost my whole life,-” he said energetically, “I just hope I won’t mess it up.” he continued, almost a bit afraid as he looked down at his drink.

Avis laughed throatily, “Don’t worry, the screen test will be easy. The question is, will you survive in the business! It looks all rosy, but it isn’t. It’s tough being an actor.” she said seriously.

He just nodded.

She shifted her legs, showing that she obviously wasn't wearing panties. This time it wasn’t Jack who gave a reaction; His little friend in his pants slowly showed a bulge. 

_Well, I can arouse a young man half my age…_

She smiled at the thought. 

_Why doesn't my husband see me that way…?_

She came back to reality when she felt Jack's hot kisses on her right calf. He was stroking her other leg, slowly crawling up until he arrived at her thighs.

A slight moan escaped her mouth. Her legs parted on their own accord. 

“Show me you deserve that screen test. Show me you’re made for this _dream world_ called __Hollywood_.” _she gasped.

Jack’s kisses got higher until he met her wet heat. He slowly started sucking on her clit. 

Avis tipped her head back while closing her eyes. Her lips opened and closed to release silent moans. 

He flicked his tongue between her lower lips before sucking at her entrance, causing her body to tremble uncontrollably. He slightly smiled in response to her fervent, dripping heat, which sent another shiver down her spine.

“Mmmmmhhh” Avis hummed.

His tongue flicked up and down her slit, making Avis moan out of control. Avis harshly gasped when he slid his tongue into her and out again. Repeating his ministrations a couple of times, she grew delirious from the pleasure. Her hot arousal coated his mouth. He seemed to be more fervent with each following lick and suck on her.

“Ohh-my,” Avis moaned aloud when he moved his tongue back to her throbbing clit, causing her to tense. Jack couldn’t resist a small chuckle.

“Does it feel good?” he asked, coming up.

“Oh God, please don’t stop!” with those words, she pushed his head back down again to keep him going. 

He grinned, bobbing down and biting gently at her soft flesh, coaxing another groan from her.

"S-uh-so good," she moaned as he slid two fingers in her dripping heat, his tongue still dancing around her clit. His mouth moved over her entrance again as he brought his tongue back to work on her. He smiled to her slit before sucking hard at her. 

"Yeah, yes…ohh-fuck," her fingers were threaded through Jack’s hair, pushing his mouth more to her heat as she tried to keep up, feeling her climax nearing as the heat boiled within her. Her inner walls clenched and eased repeatedly, preparing henceforward while he sucked, licked and nipped her pretty pink, tight slit. "Ye-yes, mmmhh…don’t stop…ohh-"

He flicked his tongue rapidly now, letting her moans bounce off the walls of the living room as her labored breathing forced her chest to heave with anticipation.

Avis swallowed hard to even be able to speak in such a state,

"Your mouth feels so good…ohh-so good,…so good- when you eat my pussy l-like this," gulping and gripping his hair tighter, Avis was inching to her peak so fast. She squealed within seconds and gushed to his mouth with a long wail of ecstasy. Her eyes rolled up, closing at the feeling of his lips and tongue still going. Jack eagerly drank her juices which kept flowing to his mouth and dripping down his chin to the floor, until it fluently ceased with her silent groan. Her mind was overwhelmed with pleasure and her ears grew deaf for a few moments. She could see stars clouding her vision.

Jack narrowed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He let out a content growl, watching her harshly catching breath.

"Come up. Where’s the bedroom?" he demanded, taking her hand to pull her up onto her still trembling legs.

She took one deep and long breath before she pulled him with her, almost running to the staircase which led up to the bedroom. In the middle of the staircase, she stopped and turned around to kiss him hard and force her tongue into his mouth, meeting his. Jack squeezed her ass with one hand, the other was in her pinned up hair, slightly messing it up. 

Avis moand to his mouth when she felt his hand on her ass. She trailed her hand down his muscular front to his pants and grabbed his belt, harshly tugging him closer to her. He let out a surprised groan. 

“Fuck it, who needs a bed? I need to feel your cock inside me, HERE and NOW!” 

As Avis unbuckled his belt almost violently, he watched her lustfully, his sky blue eyes widening.

Quickly, she unbuttoned the single button on his pants and then tugged down his zipper even faster. Her eyes locked on his as she pushed down his pants and underwear in one go.

His soldier was saluting.

Avis turned her back to Jack, facing the banister as she pulled up the skirt of her dress.

“Fuck me. Fuck me so hard I feel alive again. Ram it in!” she said, harshly panting.

Jack grabbed her by the waist with one hand while guiding his hard cock into her velvet heat with a powerful thrust, making Avis gasp as she held onto the banister to stabilize herself.

“Aaah shit,” she let out breathily, nodding as he started moving roughly behind her. She arched her back a little so he could have better access and make him move deeper inside her. He let out a series of short, but loud groans against her neck.

“Fuck, yes…ohhh-Jack…hohh-fuck,” her moans spread across the entire hallway as Jack picked up his speed. Avis grabbed him by the neck, turning her head to kiss him. When she let go of him to hold on to the railing again, he bit his way from one side of her neck to the other and up to her earlobe where her earring was.

"Mmmhh, you always smell so good," he approved, growling to her neck as he thrusted faster and harder into her. His right hand, which rested on her waist underneath her dress, glided to her stomach, gently rubbing it until he began to push and pull her hips to meet him thrust for thrust to make his moves even more intense. His fingers dug deeper into her skin as her wet heat embraced every inch of his length and warmly welcomed him within her. Over and over and over again.

"Ohh –oooh, yes, ye-yesss," her moans bounced from the walls, back to them, piercing his ears. He slid his hand down her lower front until he reached her throbbing pleasure bud and started to pet it in slow circles. Her legs started to tremble and she tightened her grip on the banister. 

"Ooooouuuuuhhh" she loudly growled as she threw her head back. 

Jack felt her inner walls slowly tightening around him. His other hand traveled across her body, caressing her perfect curves while his lips were once again at her neck. He glided across her breasts, stroking and cupping them through her lace bra, receiving louder and more intense moans and gasps from her, if that was even possible. 

She shivered with every feeling of his hand on her breasts. Her silken heat clamped around him with her desperate wail, making him growl as her thighs and inner muscles started to squeeze his length inside of her. 

His hands trailed down her smooth back, landing on her ass cheek. He spanked her playfully but firmly, causing her to gasp audibly.

"Fuck-yes!" she groaned. When Jack spanked both ass cheeks at once, her body trembled from too much pleasure. She felt her release rolling along and grabbed the banister as tight as she could, her knuckles shining white. Leaning her head and upper body slightly forward as she squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her teeth, she orgasmed with so much intensity around him that she would've fallen to the ground if she hadn't held onto the railing and Jack wasn't holding her. 

He slowed down a bit to let her catch her breath, but it wasn't long until he started to move more fluently again. 

Avis brought his mouth to hers again. 

A wave of strong pleasure washed over him, nearly knocking him over the edge

"Fucking hell, Avis," he growled to her mouth, kissing her deeply. His tongue now lovingly caressed hers. She gave affectionate whimpers and sighs as he started moving inside her with a faster pace, pounding harder and harder, adding intensity to each of her following whimpers. Her hand reached behind her to his hair as he leaned down to her neck again to bite her gently. 

Her long hair escaped from her pins and began banging on her face in accord to Jack's rapid and avid moves. Her thighs shivered from another upcoming climax. She knew she was close and that it was going to be a strong one, but she certainly didn’t know just how soon she would peak. Jack reached with one of his greedy hands between her thighs and let his skilled fingers rub her clit, teasing the last whimpers from her which were filled with more and more of her breathy gasps.

Avis literally screamed, arching her back against Jack's firm chest as he made two final thrusts. He felt her walls clench around him which brought him to his shivering climax, spilling deep inside her. The warmth of his sweet cum within her made her wail yet again before she only breathed harshly, trying to get some air in her lungs as he eased behind her, gasping for air too.

Her legs were weak, almost too weak for them to hold her weight. Jack's hands were still around her waist as he felt her legs give in. She would’ve fallen down if Jack hadn’t immediately reacted and picked her up, holding her in his strong arms, bridal style.

They both looked into each other's eyes. Avis brought her hand up to his gorgeous face, trailing down from his forehead to his lips and caressing every contour of it until she stopped on his soft lips, tenderly gliding over them. Jack kissed her index and middle finger.

Avis threw her arms around his neck before nuzzling up to him and burying her face in the crook of his neck. He felt his skin becoming slightly wet, noticing that she must be crying.

“What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?-” he asked her with concern in his voice. “Did I go over the top? Avis, please say something.” Jack pleaded.

She gestured to put her down, which he did.

“You didn’t do anything wrong. In fact, You’re always doing the opposite! You give me the feeling that I’m loved, that I matter,-” she looked up from the floor to his eyes. “You just made me feel so alive. I haven’t felt that way in a long time. I’ve just felt empty and now you make me feel like a human again!” she explained in tears, looking down again, her breath shuddering.

“But why are you crying?” he asked as he pushed up her chin gently to make her look up at him.

“I’m just overwhelmed and happy. They’re happy tears!” she giggled, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand. She took his hand in hers, guiding it to her mouth and kissing his palm, “Thank you” she said, smiling against his hand before she let it go.

Jack took both of her hands, kissing each, “How about we go out dancing now?” he whispered to her ear, still holding her hands. 

A smile spread across her entire face, “I’d love to.” she said softly.

He led her down the stairs, still holding her hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to my beta reader😘
> 
> So how do you like it? Tell me your thoughts on this story and tell me your thoughts how the relationship between Avis and Jack might develop! How will the story continue? 💕


End file.
